Aikatsu! Overview
, short for , is an arcade collectible card game in Bandai's Data Carddass line of machines, which launched in October 2012. An anime adaptation by Sunrise began airing on TV Tokyo from October 8, 2012. Aikatsu! The First Generation Aikatsu! Season One (2012 - 2013) Aikatsu! Season One starts the series with Hoshimiya Ichigo and her friend Kiriya Aoi, who join the Starlight Academy to become idols. Here are the main idols of season one: *'Ichigo Hoshimiya' - A cute typed idol, whose family owns a bento shop. Her primary brand is Angely Sugar. *'Aoi Kiriya' - A cool typed idol, who knows a lot about idols. Her primary brand is Futuring Girl. *'Ran Shibuki' - A sexy typed idol, who is usually called the "beautiful blade". Her primary brand is Spicy Ageha. *'Otome Arisugawa' - A pop typed idol, whose favorite brand is Happy Rainbow. *'Yurika Todo' - A cool typed idol, who loves vampires and addresses herself as descendant of the great Darcula. Her primary brand is LoLi GoThiC. *'Sakura Kitaoji' - A cute typed idol, who is a grade under Ichigo. Her primary brand is Aurora Fantasy. *'Kaede Ichinose' - A pop typed idol, who s from America, where she has appeared in many commercials for her father's sushi chain, "Kaede Sushi". Her primary brand is Magical Toy. *'Mizuki Kanzaki' - A sexy typed idol and the current top idol. Her primary brand is Love Queen. The system of the season is called "Aikatsu! System" and their School Coords are called "Stage Coords". Aikatsu! Season Two (2013 - 2014) Aikatsu! Season Two features a new idol school, the Dream Academy (or short DreAca), as well as new idols: *'Otoshiro Seira' - A cool typed idol, who loves rock. Her primary brand is Swing ROCK. *'Kii Seagusa' - A pop typed idol, who is also Seira's producer. Her primary brand is Magical Toy. *'Sora Kazesawa' - A sexy typed idol, who is also in the designer course of DreAca. Her primary brand is Bohemian Sky. *'Maria Himesato' - A cute typed idol, who is a model in the same grade as Seira and good friends with Sora. Her primary brand is Aurora Fantasy. *'Mikuru Natsuki '- A pop typed idol, who is a sweet, well-meaning gardener. Her primary brand is Vivid Kiss. *'Akari Ozora' - A first year idol at Starlight. She is cute typed and a big fan of Hoshimiya Ichigo. The system of the season is called "Constellation System" and their School Coords are called "Torte Coords" (Starlight Academy) and "Dream Coords" (DreAca). Aikatsu! The Second Generation Aikatsu! Season Three (2014 - 2015) With the beginning of Aikatsu! Season Three, the new generation of Aikatsu! started. Ichigo and her friends became Starlight Academy High School students and new characters appeared: *'Ozora Akari' - A cute typed idol and a big fan of Ichigo. She appeared in the second season but became main character in season three. Her primary brand is Dreamy Crown. *'Sumire Hikami' - A cool typed idol and Akari's new room mate. She is a fan of Yurika. Her primary brand is LoLi GoThiC. *'Hinaki Shinjo' - A pop typed idol and is a television actress. Her primary brand is Vivid Kiss. *'Juri Kurebayashi' - A sexy typed idol, who is usually described as "hot". Her primary brand is Sangria Rosa. *'Miyabi Fujiwara' - A sexy typed idol, who comes from Kyoto and takes part in the idol exchange program. Her primary brand is Sakurairo Kaden. *'Rin Kurosawa ' - A cool typed idol, who used to be a street dancer and is a big fan of Jonny Bepp. Her primary brand is Dance Fusion. *'Madoka Amahane' - A cute typed idol, who is the granddaughter of the designer of the brand Angely Sugar. Her primary brand is Angely Sugar. *'Kokone Kurisu' - A pop typed idol, who comes from Kobe and is a good friend of Miyabi. Her primary brand is Retro Clover. The system of the season is called "Story System" and their School Coords are called "Parade Coords". Aikatsu! Season Four (2015 - 2016) Aikatsu! Season Four will feature new idols and a new brand: *'Daichi Nono' - A sexy typed idol, her primary brand is Dolly Devil. *'Shirakaba Risa' - A sexy typed idol, her primary brand is Dolly Devil. *'Minami Hateruma' - A cool typed idol from Okinawa. Her primary brand is Dance Fusion. *'Nina Dōjima' - A pop tyed idol from Osaka. Her primary brand is Mecha PaniQ. *'Yayoi Hanawa' - A pop typed idol from Akita. *'Monica Kiki' - A cute typed idol from Honolulu *'Hazuki Aranada' - A cool typed idol from Tokushima. The system of the season is going to be "BOOM System" and their School Coords are, same as last year "Parade Coords". Aikatsu! The Continuation Aikatsu Stars! The Aikatsu! series will continue with the new spin-off Aikatsu Stars!, which started airing in April 2016. For more information, please look at Aikatsu Stars!'s information page. Thank you! Aikatsu Friends! After Aikatsu Stars!'s ending in 2018, the Aikatsu! franchise continues with a new concept and a new cast. The new series is known as Aikatsu Friends! and mainly centers around the dynamics around units and friendships. Aikatsu On Parade! Aikatsu on Parade! is the fourth Aikatsu! series that started in October 2019 and works as a big crossover between all previous Aikatsu! series'. Aikatsu on Parade! centers around Raki Kiseki, a lucky idol, who possesses a mysterious idol pass that opens doors to different worlds. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Overview page